Bluer Than Blue
by RaidenKyuuketsuki Productions
Summary: Sasuke realized one thing after everything that has happened to him and his relationship with Naruto; Everything that you thought was fun isn't fun at all when you don't have the one you love beside you doing all those things with you. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bluer Than Blue**

**Rating: M rated**

**Warning: Foul Language, heartbreak, Limes, unbeta'd, angst-y love story and Crying Sasuke. OKAY? I warned yah, there's a crying Sasuke in this story! (~~ _ )~~**

**Discaimer: Naruto's not mine. as well as the title. it's from a song called Bluer than Blue by Michael Johnson. it's an old song but I really love it so yeah..~ (*speechless for the time being*) Oh, I don't also own the Book here called Bone Machines. it was written by John Dodds. you should try to read it, it's awesome. :D *nice guy pose* **

**Summary: Sasuke realized one thing after everything that has happened to him and his relationship with Naruto; Everything that you thought was fun isn't fun at all when you don't have the one you love beside you doing all those things with you. **

**Author's note: [IMPORTANT] Just a heads up so that there's no confusion or anything here; this story consists of three parts. the first one is what happened back then, like a flash back. In this chapter, the flash back was 6 months ago. the second part was the main focus of the story or how the story will build but it most likely happened a week back from our present time then we have the present time and it will be the last part which is where the realizations, conclusions, forgiveness, repentance and blah blah blah happens. So if anyone of you is still confused, please, don't think twice on asking me. :) thank you.**

**(Wow, for the first time of my writing life here in ff net, I actually wrote an Important Author's note. wow. just wow. O.O) **

**Let's get it on...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****My Favorite Books**

**6 months ago…**

'_Renaissance paintings depicting The Passion often show Christ with a resigned look on his face, like he's rolling his eyes upward at the punchline of a bad joke. Clearly, neither the artists nor their models for Jesus understood real suffering. They were simply pandering to public tastes of the time, and the Catholic Church would hardly have parted with any of its gold for anything which too graphically depicted Christ's torment…._

"Oi."

'_Passion fascinates me, as a concept at any rate. Sexual passion is one sort, the anguish of torture and physical abuse another. Depicted in art ecstasy and agony can appear similar, the face of a woman experiencing orgasm or exquisite pain virtually indistinguishable. Why is that, I wonder?_

_Still, unlike Renaissance artists, it's important to me to be sincere in the expression of my art. As a post-modernist I don't need to show torment graphically. Instead it is implied, leaving ample space for the imagination._

_But I digress. Back to the boy….'_

"Oi, Teme!"

'_He said his name was Bartholomew. I picked him up at The Equinox Club, one of the city's more popular gay hangouts….'_

"Oi, TEME!" I looked up from the book that I'm trying to read and threw a glare at the nuisance that was currently kneeling in front of me. I sighed and put the book aside.

Looks like I won't be able to read it again.

"What now?" I scowled when he just smiled at me.

"Nothing much. I just missed you. You're too engrossed on that book that you won't even spare a look at me anymore, so then I thought, I can get your attention in any way possible since I've already done that seeing how we are now." He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows, probably reminiscing about how he basically dragged me to go on a date with him.

Hn. Dobe.

"Tsk. For your information, Naruto, you're the one who bought this book for me because you insist that I kept giving 'Googly-eyes' on it when we're at the bookstore. It's your own fault anyway." I pushed his face away from me and stood up, taking the book with me inside our room so to lock him from the outside.

I heard him shout at the other side of the door when I locked the room and settled on the bed, book in hand. Sometimes, Naruto is just too much. I love him, I do, but there are times that I just want to relax and read a book while listening to music and not his incessant whining about how Ichiraku's not having sale for the month or how much of a pervert his co-worker is.

I love him, I really do. After all, I said yes to him and replied I love you too because of who he is and not because I just felt like it. Loving someone means loving the whole package.

But sometimes, he's just too much.

**-My Favorite Books-**

**7 days ago…**

"You know what? You're fucking too much! Will you get out of my sight for once?" I shouted at him but was instantly frozen when his eyes grew wide from hurt and shock from my outburst. I shouldn't have said that, but it's already out in the open.

"…wha- what? Get out of your sight?" Naruto stuttered, his usually bright blue eyes now looked dull and on the verge of tears.

I'm supposed to take it back. Say that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean it, but instead I stood on my ground, grind my teeth and muttered stupidly. "Yes, get out."

Since it's already out, I should just stick to it. After all, they say that if you had a Freudian slip, it's actually true – or partially, I don't really know – because it's your subconscious thoughts. Well, that's what the stubborn part of my brain said, but the other, the one who's scared and stupid said otherwise.

"Are you serious, Sasuke? You want me to get out?" Naruto hissed, controlling himself from punching something, or rather, someone.

"I'm…I'm tired, okay?" I mumbled tiredly, which I actually am.

"Do you think that I'm not? I'm also fucking tired Sasuke. I'm still a human. I can't take all of this shit at once and now you're asking me to get out? All I want is for someone who will just stay by my side whenever I feel like the world is against me, why can't you do that?" Naruto replied back exasperatedly.

"Naruto, I'm not your care taker." I answered back again without thinking.

Fucking stupid.

"You're not my caretaker? Goddamnit Sasuke, I'm not asking you to feed me, wash me or tuck me in my bed, I just wanted you to do what a lover is supposed to do, just BE fucking there!" Naruto shouted, an onslaught of tears pouring from his eyes. I suddenly had an urge to wipe it away and whisper in his ears that it's okay and that I'm sorry, like what a lover is supposed to do.

But then I remembered, there's no taking back all of this. I sometimes hate my Uchiha genes for having too much pride.

I looked away from his piercing blue eyes and gulped.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto muttered softly and I looked up again and saw him wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and sadly smiled at me. "I guess I asked for too much huh? Don't worry; you won't be seeing this nuisance anymore."

I stood there frozen. Even though my mind kept shouting at me that I should stop him, reach out to him and apologize for everything, my body isn't doing any of it. I stood still, digesting everything that had happened that day.

And before my body's able to process what my mind has kept on shouting, Naruto's already gone. And true to his word, that was the last time I have seen him.

**-My Favorite Books-**

**Present day: Sunday, 8:30 am**

I walked out of my room lazily stretching the kinks out of my muscles. I had a whole day to relax since it's a Sunday. I can do whatever I want today and I chose on reading a book, a new book maybe?

I turned to look at my shelf and instantly, my attention was drawn by a book called Bone Machines. The Bookmark was placed just somewhere in the beginning and I'm guessing it's still on the first chapter. I picked it up and walked back inside my room towards to my huge and cold bed and settled there, book in hand.

I opened it and surprisingly, I was right. It was still on the first chapter. I started reading on the word that my eyes first saw.

'_I picked him up at The Equinox Club, one of the city's more popular gay hangouts….He offered me poppers as we danced to the primitive, tribal rhythms of techno pop. Pulsating strobe lights carved his cheekbones in deep hollows…._

_Oi…_

'_He was pretty, in a way, and his baby skin and firm muscles interested me. A quick sniff of the little bottle of amyl nitrate made my heart jolt and for an instant I didn't have control of my own body. I didn't like the feeling one little bit. Normally I'd never allow anything, chemical substance or emotion, to cloud my rationality. It won't happen again….'_

_Oi Teme…_

I hear someone called me but when I looked up, no one was there. No bright blue eyes pleading me to just pay attention to him or a grin that can make my heart stop with how genuine and breath-taking it was.

It feels like déjà vu but without Naruto.

Naruto…

I blinked and looked at the book cover then I remembered. This was the book Naruto bought me because he said that I kept giving googly-eyes on it. And I was reading that on the same day when I got irritated at him and locked him outside of our room.

He started shouting at me to let him in while I ignored him and continued on reading. But after awhile, he started singing that stupid song him, Sakura and Shikamaru wrote called 'Naruto Ondo' and before I know it, I was singing it too and smiling.

In the end, I let him in and we sang the song together even though my voice would crack whenever I sing Sakura's part. After that, we both relaxed on the bed, the book forgotten.

I smiled sadly and pushed the book away from me. Now, I have all the time and chance to read and relax peacefully, but in reality, what I feel right now isn't even close to being relaxed and having my mind in utter turmoil.

After all, I don't need these books just to be able to relax.

All I need is Naruto, and now, he's not here.

"Dobe…come back please." I sighed, not realizing that I'm crying.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, neh? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bluer Than Blue

Rating: M rated

Warning: Foul Language, heartbreak, Limes, OOC's, unbeta'd, angst-y love story and another Crying Sasuke. (~~ _ )~~

Discaimer: Naruto's not mine. as well as the title. it's from a song called Bluer than Blue by Michael Johnson. Also, I forgot, from the 1st chapter, "Naruto Ondo" is a song sung by the dubber of Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura. So, also not mine. :D

Summary: Sasuke realized one thing after everything that has happened to him and his relationship with Naruto; everything that you thought was fun isn't fun at all when you don't have the one you love beside you doing all those things with you.

Author's note:** [IMPORTANT]** ...Oh wait, not really. just **SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA YET.** I just wanted to know about your thoughts on the Manga Update. ch. 631. I know, I am fucking ecstatic about it. I'm so happy that Naruto and Minato is able to fight side by side with the other Hokages. and I am so SOOOO FUCKING HAPPY I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE when Team 7 got back together. or, well, not really, just fighting together again. What got me so pissed off - not much since I'm too happy to be pissed that much, but pissed nonetheless - is the part where Sasuke declared that he will be Hokage. I know, I know, He looked adorable when he said that, but yah know you can't just be a Psycho-oh-hell-I'm-gonna-kill-you-Aniki to being a Hokage. you just can't...so what I'm saying is...KISHIMOTO SENSEI...I CAN SMELL AN ENDING BATTLE BETWEEN NARUTO AND SASUKE BUT NOT TO KILL EACH OTHER BUT TO PROVE ON WHO'S BETTER! (or even better, after their battle, Sasuke will confess his feelings to our Naru-chan, because let's face it, Sasuke's so gay for Naruto, I swear. I'm not even saying this cause I'm a NaruSasu Fangirl but because I can smell it. *sniffsniff*) I'M BETTING FOR MY DEAR NARU-CHAN BECAUSE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND IF ALL OF YOU BECAME SASUKE'S FANGIRLS AGAIN I DON'T CARE I'LL STICK TO MY ONE TRUE LOOVE!

*Coughs* Anyway, Thank you for reading, and on your way out, You can click that review button or fav or follow it. ? *imitiates Happy from fairytail's voice*

Oh, that creature is just adorable. :3

**Chapter 2: I would rather sleep**

**5 months ago…**

I opened the door to our apartment, tired from work. I tossed my keys at the coffee table while pulling my necktie off. I looked around the place seeing no one's making noises or anything. I just shrugged and walked straight to our room and saw Naruto waiting for me there, smiling at me seductively.

"Tsk, I'm tired dobe, I would rather sleep." I tossed my coat at him and he scowled.

"Aw, come on Teme! We hadn't had sex since that incident with Kiba. It's our fault that he walked in on us in the first place since we're in his house and doing it in his room. And I doubt that it will happen tonight, it's not like he's also here sleeping with us. Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto whined but still went and hang my coat inside my closet.

"I've had a shitty day at the company Naruto. That imbecile Danzo just wouldn't let us buy his soon-to-be-bankrupt company." I said while fixing a hot bath for me.

"Well, of course he's not going to sell it to you. After all, if it's already going to go bankrupt, why would some company – no less Uchiha Corporation – is so fixated on buying that company? Unless there's still something that you can get out of it that can benefit the company who will buy it, right? Which is true." I tsked at him and continued on stripping my clothes off.

"He's just having fun giving us headaches." I felt warm hands encircled in my waist and a hot breath on my ears.

"Then I'll help you with that headache of yours." Naruto whispered seductively in my ears. I elbowed him, and went inside the bathroom.

"I'm tired, dobe. I just want to sleep after I take a bath. You're being a headache yourself, so if you're so concerned about me, just let me be." I pulled the shower curtains and lay down on the tub, still aware of Naruto's presence.

"Well, sorry for being concerned!..." Naruto snapped back and walked out of the bathroom, and was followed by an "Asshole!" from the other side of the door.

I shook my head and slid deeper in the tub. I am actually tired and him fucking me senseless just cause he's horny wouldn't help my case either. Sometimes, Naruto just can't understand. I just wanted to sleep without stress or anything when I wake up the next morning. It's already hard dealing with my nosy brother. It's not my fault that my job is much more tedious than what he's doing.

"Tsk…dobe…" I closed my eyes and counted to 10.

**-I would rather sleep-**

**7 days ago…**

"I really am tired, Naruto. Just let me sleep for an hour then I can listen to you." I mumbled under the sheets and kept my eyes closed, wishing that the dobe can take a hint that, well, I really am tired.

"But Sasuke, I just need you to hear me out. The company just called awhile ago and said I got the promotion but I'm torn whether I should accept it or not because – guh – I'm going crazy and I can't think of any possible way to solve this fucking problem. I swear, those administration officers are plotting something against me just to have me out of the company. It's not my fault that the manager chose me for promotion!" Naruto whispered-shout at me while still shaking me awake.

"Well, congratulations on your promotion, now can I go back to sleep?" I muttered grumpily.

"No, you can't. Sasuke, I need you, Okay? What do you think I should do? Should I take the promotion and leave them with bad blood or decline the offer and settle the problem first?" I rolled on my back and glared at him with just my left eye.

"I don't care whether you leave with bad blood or decline the position and regretting your decision because you're too attached to those imbeciles who think highly of themselves. It's your problem, fix it!" I snapped at him and felt his body slump in resignation. I heard him mumble and I suddenly felt my annoyance turn into anger. I stood up and glared at him.

"What the fuck are you mumbling about now, Dobe?" I snapped angrily at him. It's just too early for this whining. Last night's stupid argument almost made me want to hit my head on a wall, and now this?

"I said that you could've just pretended that you at least care." He rolled his eyes at me then walked out of our room. I followed him, still pissed off that I didn't get my last hour of sleep.

"Then okay, fine. Naruto, you can do it. Just chose what your heart is telling you." I said, mockingly. "That's what you want me to say right? Then there, I already said it."

"You're not serious, right? You're not fucking serious!" Naruto looked at me disbelievingly. I wracked my hair from too much irritation.

"What do you fucking want from me, Naruto?" I wiped my hand across my face and looked at him once again.

"I just want you to listen to what I'm going through, is that too much?" he mumbled silently.

He wants me to listen? Then what the hell does he think I'm doing the whole time he's shouting at my ears? Am I not listening that time? Am I just sleeping that time? Because last time I check, I can't even sleep for a minute without hearing his annoying voice.

I felt myself in anger, only to regret everything at the end of it.

"You know what? You're fucking too much! Will you get out of my sight for once?"

**-I would rather sleep-**

**Present day: Sunday, 6:30 pm**

I woke up at 6:30 pm only to be welcomed by darkness. After my breakdown this morning, I went on my usual Sunday morning ritual. Brush my teeth, wash my face, make myself breakfast and eat my home made breakfast, still the same as usual. The only difference was that I brushed my teeth without Naruto talking nonstop beside me while brushing his teeth at the same time, no Naruto enjoying washing his face while playing with the water like a 5 year old brat, no whining Naruto about how he should be served like a king with a bowl of ramen and no Naruto who – despite all of his complaints about the lack of Ramen for breakfast – wouldn't hesitate on swallowing the food in one go.

None.

So I just opted on cleaning the house, trying to tire myself out. Then tried – but again, failed – on watching my favorite comedy sitcom and ended up falling asleep on the couch, which brought me to this pitch black apartment I have.

I stood up and walked to where I knew the switch was and clicked it on. The place, now lit, still felt like it was being enveloped with darkness.

I snorted at my fail attempt at being poetic.

Why do I always have to fail at everything? I failed as a son, as a brother, as the president of a company, as a friend and as a lover.

I walked straight to my bathroom and, unknowingly, opened the shower with my clothes still on. I remembered the night where I almost fell asleep in the tub while counting to ten when suddenly, the blonde idiot came bursting inside the bathroom completely naked and went inside the tub with me.

"Teme, you won't get rid of me that easily." He chuckled evilly, grinning from ear to ear. I was about to snap back at him about how tired I was that night but stopped when I felt a hand grip my member and a finger prodding my hole. I almost squeaked at the intrusion but stopped myself and instead, it came out as a grunt.

And it gave Naruto the idea that I also wanted it.

So in the end, even though I insisted that I'm tired, we ended up having sex in the tub, his hard thrusts causing the water from the tub to wave and fall at the floor. Grunts, moans and gasps can be heard the whole time. It was slow at first then fast, hard and wild then it became slow again. Almost sensually, passionately and lovingly. I cried out Naruto's name when I came that night while he kept mumbling I love you's before he came.

That night was tiring because of the problem in our company but when I think about it again, I did wake up happy and feeling relaxed, contented even, and not because I was able to sleep early, oh no far from that. I woke up relaxed because I spent the night with my most precious person and slept beside him satisfied and feeling loved.

I turned the shower off and choked back a gasp as I realized that I really am the biggest fool in the world, now regretting everything that I have done. I don't have work today, but still I'm so tired.

And for the second time, I fell asleep, clutching my wet clothes and bawling my eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bluer Than Blue**

**Rating: M rated**

**Warning: Foul Language, heartbreak, Limes, unbeta'd, angst-y love story and stuff. **

**Discaimer: Not Mine**

**Summary: Sasuke realized one thing after everything that has happened to him and his relationship with Naruto; Everything that you thought was fun isn't fun at all when you don't have the one you love beside you doing all those things with you.**

**Author's note: I tried, Okay. Gawsh. I'm a bit under the weather. and also the fact that I'm still unemployed. fck. ~Le sigh. Somebody kill me now?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I own that closet**

**4 months ago…**

"What are you doing dobe?" I raised my left eyebrow at Naruto when I saw him moving around our room while re-arranging my closet.

"Cleaning." Naruto answered automatically, eyes still focused on my wide open closet.

"Why?" I asked, almost certain that I'm going to hear another out of the world answer from him.

"Because." Tch, I just knew it.

"Because what?" I prodded.

"Because even though almost all people don't believe me when I say that I'm a neat-freak in this relationship it doesn't change the fact that I am one." He explained like it was the most hello-in-your-face-already answer in the world while still focused on hanging and folding my clothes and made sure that it'll fit inside my closet.

"Again, why?" I asked again and picked up a pinstriped black and white pants and grimaced at it. When did I buy this hideous excuse of pants?

"Because your formal clothes should be placed here while your casual dark colored clothes should be here." He explained, placing the items 'where' it should be placed. I just rolled my eyes at him.

It is true that those people who didn't know Naruto since he was young doesn't believe that the Dobe has a tendency to be OCD. They all thought that I'm the neat-freak between us two, but really, I'm just pull and toss. Naruto's the one who's doing the push and arrange. I'm actually proud of him for that, but right now, I can't help but to be annoyed at his OCD tendencies.

"Naruto…it's already 11:30 in the evening. Just leave it right now and continue it for tomorrow." I pushed the other clothes off the bed and lay down there.

"Nuh-uh, mister. I can't. You can just lay there and be all lazy, but I can't sleep with all these mess around." He looked at me sternly then went back in cleaning.

If I wasn't the one being fucked in the ass in this relationship, I wouldn't hesitate on calling Naruto woman because of how much he acts like one. But, I am the bottom so…

"Dobe, let's sleep. I'm sleepy." I almost whined but I stopped myself. Uchihas don't do that. Whining isn't in our vocabulary. Naruto looked back at me again with a blank look on his face. If he doesn't want to sleep then I'd rather have sex with him right now than deal with his OCD.

"What?" I asked and looked at him seductively. I wiggled my eyebrows for emphasis, recalling those looks that Naruto gives me which makes me want to melt in my place whenever he do it.

"That." Naruto pointed something at my legs.

"What?" I looked down at where he was pointing and acted innocently confused.

"That. Take it off." I grinned and was about to take my pants off when he grabbed my foot and reached for my shoes.

"If you're going to bed, take your fucking shoes off." Naruto instructed and went out the room to place the shoes in the shoe rack like a good OCD he is.

I actually thought he was talking about my pants. Tsk. Stupid Dobe. I got excited for nothing.

I sat up and took off my shirt then my pants, leaving my boxers then lay down on the bed not minding the other clothes around me. I think my previous clothes got mixed up with the clean ones.

As if I care. Fuck Naruto and his OCD tendencies.

**-I own that closet-**

**8 days ago…**

"You're doing it again."

"What?" I looked around our room and gestured at the strewn clothes and my wide opened closet. That will give him the idea of what I'm talking about.

"Well, it's been months since I last did this. I hope you don't mind." Naruto said, still focused on his task. I snatched the coat Naruto was holding and pushed it back carelessly inside the closet.

"Uchiha! I'm trying to clean this fucking closet of yours for fuck sake!" Naruto pushed me lightly aside but now scowling and went on fixing the closet again.

"Then I don't want to you fix it. I just want to you to lie down right now so we can sleep!" I sat at the end of the bed and glared daggers at the clothes he's hanging and at him.

"Why don't you go first, Sasuke? I'm just going to finish this then I'll go to sleep, okay?" He offered.

"No. you're going to sleep now. I can't sleep with you walking around here; you'll just be disturbing me." I crossed my arms at my chest and started a glaring contest with Naruto. I thought that he's not going to give up, but I was surprised when he looked away and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you know what? I'll just leave it here." He turned around and stuffed the other clothes inside without a care. "I'll just watch something first, I'm not yet sleepy." He said then walked out of our room. I sighed irritably. Why does he have to be the one who's angry? I just wanted to lie down with him beside me, am I not allowed to do that? That OCD tendency of him is becoming irritating as the day goes by. I am happy that he knows and wants to look after the mess that both of us makes but there's just times that I just wanted him to be lazy with me for once, and this is one of those moment.

I glared at the innocently closed door then settled at the bed.

Tsk, see if I care.

**-I own that closet-**

**Present day: Sunday, 9:30 pm**

I opened my eyes and blurrily looked around and noticed that I'm inside of my room laying down in my bed and wearing only a robe. I tried to remember what happened before then sat up and realized that I fell asleep inside the bathroom.

'fuck.'

"Oh, Sasuke, you're awake, thank god. I thought you're dead." I looked at my left and saw a pink haired female rummaging through my closet.

"What are you doing Sakura?" I asked her, voice still raspy from sleep.

"Looking for some clothes that you can wear and don't worry I only took your shirt and pants off and not your boxers, I'm not a perv." She explained while still rummaging inside my closet.

My closet…

"Stop it." I bit back, feeling angry all of a sudden.

"What? I'm just looking out for you." She replied then handed me an orange shirt. "Here, wear this." I glared at the offending piece of cloth – because, well, it was offending. It's orange. Hn.

"I said stop it." I snapped at her and she stopped what she was doing and looked at me questioningly.

"I'm just trying to help you Sasuke, why the hell are you so mad at me?" Sakura sighed tiredly, probably because she really is tired, but then proceeded to rummage inside my closet.

"You're ruining the arrangement." I answered plain as day. She gaped at me.

"What? Ruining? I'm just looking for something for you to wear; shouldn't you be grateful for that? I helped your messed up ass and carry you on my own here and now you're saying that I'm ruining the arrangement? You're unbelievable Sasuke." Sakura looked like she was ready to punch me – which she probably was – but stopped herself when I spoke.

"Naruto arranged those clothes." I said monotonously.

"What?"

"He's the one who arranged those clothes so don't you dare disarrange it." I bit back silently at her, my previous hostility gone.

"You really are a bastard Sasuke." Sakura said softly then sat down beside me on the bed.

"I know, that's why Naruto left me, remember?" I replied bitterly at her because that was the truth. After all, Naruto left me because I'm a bastard. A bastard who doesn't know how to treasure something precious. I failed in the end, just like how I failed at everything.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know what to do with you two anymore." She reached for my hand and entwined our fingers together. If this was any other day and in any other circumstances, I would've snatch it away from her and glare at her, but today was different. Today, I admit that I needed someone who can remind me that I'm too stupid for what I've done and to make me realize all of my mistakes. And Sakura is the right person for it. She patted my hands, comforting me.

"It was actually Naruto who asked me to visit you here. Good thing he did though. It's like he can sense something's wrong, cause you know…?" she trailed off when I inhaled shakily. I'm not going to cry again. I already cried twice and I am not going to do it for the third time and in front of a girl, no less.

"Tsk, he's still a dobe though." She giggled then I chuckled. But it instantly fades out then we fell into silence again.

Even though I've been an asshole to him, he still asked someone to look after me. He really is a dobe for even thinking about me. He's such a dobe that I love him so much.

When we first argued about that closet of mine, I thought that he's just going to leave me hanging and frustrated when I'm trying to be seductive that night, but then Naruto went back inside wearing only his boxers and his favorite night cap.

"I thought you're going to clean my closet." I rolled my eyes and smirked at his pout.

"Well, I'm suddenly tired." He did his last arrangement of the clothes – which consisted of him pushing the left strewn out clothes inside forcefully, much like how I would probably do – then closed it and slumped down beside me.

"But not that tired….right?" I asked, still hopeful for some action, and he chuckled and kissed me on my cheek.

"Goodnight Temeeee…" he smiled before burying his face on my chest.

I chuckled at that memory, not minding Sakura's worried glances at me. I own that closet, but damn, I don't care about how clichéd I sound but Naruto owns my heart.

Unfortunately, I think I don't have the rights to own Naruto's heart anymore.

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"I miss him."


End file.
